


There Was A Middle Aged Pharmacist Who Challenged A Hutt To a Pizza Crust Competition

by handschuhmaus



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: Sci Fi Pie Fly, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: ...I don't know his intention, creating this competition(Jabba the Hutt has an unexpected talent)





	There Was A Middle Aged Pharmacist Who Challenged A Hutt To a Pizza Crust Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This, however, was prompted by a Pizza Hut commercial's slogan?
> 
> And is not a story about Pizza the Hutt from Spaceballs, who... probably would not toss pizza dough

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was actually quite impressed that Jabba the Hutt had accepted his pizza challenge; he had figured that, as with the dinosaur toy in the Toy Story films, the small arms of the Hutt might prevent his actually making a pizza.

But no. Here they were, each with a ball of pizza dough, a proto-crust if you will, in hand, and the Dough-Blow-inator _refused_ to turn on! Even so, Heinz was obliged to throw the dough into the air, lest he look completely ridiculous at the competition _he_ had insisted on having. It came plummeting back down like a doughy cannonball.

Jabba, on the other hand, threw with grace and surprising panache. Even had Doofenshmirtz been an expert pizza maker, he doubted anyone could improve on the perfectly swirled pizza crust.

Of course, Jabba didn't usually make pizzas (a shame), and Vanessa had pointed out that the restaurant was spelled with only one T. Heinz couldn't quite think now why he had thought this would make Jabba look profoundly silly, but it was only he who was attracting ridicule.

Jabba said something in Huttese, and Doofenshmirtz turned to Threepio for a translation. "'No one,' he says, 'outpizzas a Hutt.'"

**Author's Note:**

> no, I have never successfully thrown a pizza crust in the air to shape it, but honestly I haven't tried throwing pizza dough much.


End file.
